horrible_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
Jackie Chan (Tiësto and Dzeko Remix)
"Jackie Chan" is a song by Canadian rapper Preme featuring American rapper Post Malone. A remix by Dutch DJ and record producer Tiësto and Canadian DJ and record producer Dzeko was released as a standalone single on May 18, 2018. This page will focus on the Tiësto and Dzeko remix. Lyrics She said she too young, don't want no man So she gon' call her friends, now that's the plan I just ordered sushi from Japan Know your bitch wanna kick it, Jackie Chan I think you got the wrong impression 'bout me, baby ('bout me, baby) Just 'cause they heard what hood I'm from They think I'm crazy (they think I'm crazy) Okay, well maybe just a little crazy (just a little) 'Cause I admit I'm crazy 'bout that lady, yeah (oh) Finger to the world, it's fuck you, pay me (yeah, yeah) I been slayin' on the pussy 'cause I'm runnin' out of patience No more waitin' no, no (ay) Bouncin' like a yo-yo (ay) Livin' life on fast forward but we fuck in slow mo' You a fool (ay) I come through and rule (ay) I know what to do that (ay) Like I went to school for that (ay) Tell your man I don't wanna keep you (no, no) I just wanna bone (I do) And if she fuck me tonight (she fuck me tonight) She goin' shopping tomorrow (shopping, baby) She said she too young, don't want no man So she gon' call her friends, now that's the plan I just ordered sushi from Japan Know your bitch wanna kick it, Jackie Chan She said she too young, don't want no man So she gon' call her friends, now that's the plan I just ordered sushi from Japan Know your bitch wanna kick it, Jackie Chan Yo' bitch wanna kick it, Jackie Chan, Chun-Li (come through) Quick to book a ticket round trip for free (for free) Take you to my town, OT (I know you wanna) Know it's goin' down, OD (yeah, yeah) Drop top, how we rollin' on Collins South Beach (yeah, yeah) Look like Kelly Rowland, this might be my destiny (yeah) She want me to eat it, I guess dinner's on me (I got you, babe) Know I got the sauce like a fuckin' recipe (ohh) She just wanna do it for the 'Gram (you know, you know) She just want this money in my hand (I know, you know) I'ma give it to her when she dance, dance, dance (ay) She gon' catch a Uber out to Calabasas, oh She said she too young, don't want no man So she gon' call her friends, now that's the plan I just ordered sushi from Japan Know your bitch wanna kick it, Jackie Chan She said she too young, don't want no man So she gon' call her friends, now that's the plan I just ordered sushi from Japan Know your bitch wanna kick it, Jackie Chan I can't wait for the show Got that good, yeah, I know You should not be alone All this drank got me throwed Cup got me right And I feel so alive, ay She don't wanna pay She don't wanna be no object She just wanna stay out like She just wanna sniff the white Can't tell her nothing, no Can't tell her nothing, no She said she too young, don't want no man So she gon' call her friends, now that's the plan I just ordered sushi from Japan Know your bitch wanna kick it, Jackie Chan She said she too young, don't want no man So she gon' call her friends, now that's the plan I just ordered sushi from Japan Know your bitch wanna kick it, Jackie Chan Why It Sucks # Laughable and lazy written lyrics such as the infamous line "I just ordered sushi from Japan". Come to think of it, the flight from Japan is 16 hours long (to North America) and the sushi would be at room temperature, which would make the girl get food poisoning as a result. # Sushi from Japan has nothing to do with Jackie Chan, who's from Hong Kong. This could be counted as Asian stereotyping. # The beat is very generic and nothing special. # The lyrics were very repetitive. # Both Preme and Post Malone sound so similar, due to the immense auto-tune that it's impossible to know who's singing whose verse without looking up the lyrics. Redeeming Qualities # At least the music video is fun to look at. # Although the beats are generic, it does sound catchy. Videos Ft. Preme & Post Malone – Jackie Chan (Official Music Video) The Ten Worst Songs of 2018|Jackie Chan is ranked #6 Category:Electronic Songs Category:Racist Songs Category:Post Malone Songs Category:Preme Songs Category:Tiesto Songs Category:Dzeko Songs Category:2010s Songs Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Songs with terrible production Category:Songs where you can't understand what the artist is saying Category:Remixes Category:Horrible Remixes of Good Songs Category:Bad Songs From Good Artists Category:Repetitive Songs Category:Songs with Too Much Autotune